


Once Upon A ... Reality?

by RedPhoneBooth



Category: FinnHarriesGap, JacksGap, Troye Sivan (Youtube RPF), Youtube RPF
Genre: Also if you squint, Bottom Troye, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Felching, If You Squint - Freeform, Incest, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sibling Incest, Smut, Top Jack, Twincest, Unsafe Sex, top finn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 09:43:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5412122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedPhoneBooth/pseuds/RedPhoneBooth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Troye finds the Harries twins in his bed randomly one day, and they all decide to fuck Troye.</p><p>It's just smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once Upon A ... Reality?

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, I fully blame Troye because of [this video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F88V4JiUr7Q%0A)  
> Second, Tyler Oakley was right to call Troye a 'precious little twinkbottom' because I fully agree. (Of course, whatever his preference is, is none of anyone's business)  
> Third, find me on  
> [Tumblr](http://redphonebooth3.tumblr.com/)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/RedPhoneBooth3)
> 
> !! PLEASE DO NOT SEND THIS TO ANY OF THE PEOPLE MENTIONED !!

Troye had just come back from the bathroom after doing his whole routine of going to the toilet, brushing his teeth, and singing in front of the mirror before he walked to his room to go to bed. He was happily humming a hymn under his breath and scrolling through his phone as he opened the door, his eyes still glued to the screen where he tweeted a simple goodnight tweet to his followers.

“There you are.” A british voice sounded. Troye froze.

“We thought you’d never come back to bed.” An almost identical voice said.

Troye’s eyes slipped from the screen to stare at his where Jack and Finn Harries were lying on it. Naked. At least from what he could see since the duvet hid everything underneath their sternum. He dropped his phone as well as his jaw and was nailed to the ground still. Troye could already feel blood rushing south at the sight before him, the two boys staring at him with their perfect white-teethed smiles, a hint of dirtiness underneath it.

Troye couldn’t believe what he was seeing. Sure, he’d dreamed about it before and definitely had fantasised about this once or twice, but this was real. It was, right? He brought one hand to the opposite arms and pinched hard before immediately rubbing over the sore spot as he hissed. Yep! Definitely real.

“Troye? Babe, are you coming?” Finn asked.

“If not, we can make you.” Jack said dirtily, biting his bottom lip.

It seemed like all of Troye’s muscles moved at once as he scrambled to get on the bed while trying to take of his shirt and not fall on his face. The twins laughed in unison at him, Finn got off the bed himself and grabbed Troye’s flailing arms. He could see they were indeed naked now. Finn grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head before walking him to the bed and sitting down with Troye standing between his legs. Looking up at Troye with big, innocent eyes, Finn slipped his joggers down his legs from Troye to step out of them.

Jack in the meantime felt a bit left out and he knee-walked over to the pair and laid a hand on Troye’s neck to pull him in over his brother’s head to attach their lips. Troye groaned loudly into Jack’s mouth as Finn’s own warmed his hardening cock over his briefs with it. He placed a hand on Finn’s head for stabilization, but also for encouragement. Finn quickly caught on and hooked his thumbs in the waistband to pull them down.

Troye tilted his head back as Finn brought his member to his lips and started sucking on the head, slowly bobbing his head to get more of him in his mouth. Jack took the opportunity to start sucking a bruise into the pale skin and he gripped Troye by the hair to give him the access he needed. Troye’s breath had started speeding up and the hand on Finn’s head had begun clenching in his hair, trying to get more more more.

But that is when Finn pulled off of him and Troye’s whined at the loss.

“Don’t worry, love. This is long from over.” Finn grabbed him by the waist and threw him on the bed before straddling him. Jack came up behind his brother and crashed their lips together over Finn’s shoulder.

“Do you want to wreck him first, or shall I?” Jack said after he’d released his brother’s lip from between his teeth.

“How about together?” Finn proposed with a filthy smile which Jack quickly mirrored.

Troye watched them both, not knowing what to expect, but whatever was coming, he knew he wanted it. He wanted it so bad, he actually thought he was going to explode if he didn’t get something in him soon.

Jack leaned over Troye and kissed him deeply, tongue first, before moving lower trailing kisses down his jaw and neck. it was a good distraction as Troye hadn’t noticed how Finn in the meantime had slicked up his fingers and teased one at the rim before pushing it in. Troye whimpered and canted his hips to get the finger deeper inside of him. Finn didn’t waste any time preparing Troye and quickly added a second finger, prodding around and curling them until Troye let out the loudest moan yet which told Finn he’d found his prostate. After hitting it a few times with his fingers, he added a third to stretch him out enough.

Troye was panting by now as Jack had moved from his mouth to his nipples and played around with them, rolling them between his teeth and laving them with his tongue to drive Troye wild. He was dripping precome on his somach by now and every nerve in his body felt as if it were on fire, and boy it burned so good. Suddenly, his world was flipped upside down as he was on top of Jack.

“Ride me.” It only took those two words and Troye was a goner, sinking down on Jack’s cock while groaning as he was filled up. He moved his hips back and forth to get used to the stretch before planting his hands on Jack’s chest and lifting himself up to come back down with a harsh slam. His prostate was hit directly and he keened, digging his fingers in Jack’s pecs. Troye repeated the process until he was properly bouncing, his sounds getting louder and his curls sticking to his forehead.

Then a hand slid over his shoulder delicately, sliding down to his chest and Troye could feel another body coming up behind him. He reached out blindly to hold onto Finn’s bicep like a lifeline. The arm he hadn’t grabbed drifted down along his spine, leaving goosebumps in it’s wake to eventually settle between his arsecheeks.

“What are you--ahhh!” Troye couldn’t even finish his question before there was a slick finger prodding at his rim that was already stretched around Jack’s cock. The finger moved alongside the member to stretch him even further and he’d never felt anything more amazing. The anticipation of what was to come scared him mildly, but the stretch would push his boundaries in ways he didn’t even know he wanted.

“Wouldn’t want it to hurt when you take me too.” Finn whispered in his ear before biting at the lobe. He let his mouth wander along Troye’s neck and pushed in a second finger right as he bit down to make a mark in the crease where his shoulder and neck met.

“Fuck!” Troye cursed as he felt a third finger slide in, his legs were shaking and his breathing was dangerously quick. His knuckles had turned white where he was still gripping Finn’s arm and leaning on Jack’s chest, his hand balled into a fist.

“Gonna feel so good, so tight around my cock.” Finn lined up and teased the head before it popped in. “Fuck, so good. So good.” Finn babbled, the tight warm feeling amazing around his cock.

Troye’s whole body vibrated at being stretched almost impossibly wide and his vision got hazy as tears appeared in his eyes. It was too much and not enough at once. He fell forward onto Jack who held him and soothingly rubbed his hands along Troye’s sides. Finn plastered his chest against Troye’s back as he reached to kiss his brother.

Troye couldn’t take it anymore and squirmed between the twins, needing them to move, to do something. The tears has really formed now and he blinked until they rolled out. “P-Please. Please j-just m-move.” He barely stuttered out.

Finn gave an almost imperceptible nod to Jack and together they pulled out almost fully only to slam back into Troye while the boy’s mouth fell slack and he felt as if in heaven as they hit his sweet spot dead-on in full force. He was hard as a rock and needed to come right then and there, but when he reached for himself, Jack grabbed his wrists and forced them behind his back where Finn took over and held them tightly.

“Bad boy!” Jack groaned. “You’re not gonna touch yourself. You’re gonna come just from our cocks in your pretty little arse.” Jack grabbed him by the hips and started thrusting more violently.

Troye’s wide eyes had gone impossibly wider. He’d never done that, didn’t even know if he could, but right now he couldn’t worry about that. Instead he focused all of him on every single thing he was feeling. The bruises that were sure to form where Jack had gripped him tightly, the two cocks moving inside of him, the place where Finn had his hands forced behind him.

Troye couldn’t hold on anymore, it all got too much and he was leaking all over Jack’s stomach. “I-I’m gonna-ah fuck! Please!” Troye sobbed out.

Finn was quick to reach around and hold the base of his leaking cock tightly. “No! Not yet, gotta make us come first.”

Jack and Finn communicated silently, conveying to throw everything they had in it together. Jack planted his feet on the bed, knees bent while Finn brought the arm that wasn’t keeping Troye from his orgasm to reach around his torso and hold onto Troye’s shoulder. Both the twins started pounding into the boy between them, Troye felt like a ragdoll in their hands. All the while he couldn’t stop moaning and pleading and mumbling their mushed names.

It was Finn who came first. “Fucking shit!” A shout ripped from his throat as he spilled deep inside Troye, marking him from the inside out. His brother was also on the brink and the clenching of Troye’s rim as he’d felt Finn come inside him was enough to push him over the edge as well, equally obscene profanity spilled from his lips.

Troye was still hard, but Finn held his grip as the twins pulled out, making him hiss at the soreness and emptiness. “Please, please.” He begged, the only thing on his mind the need for release. Finn was still holding him up by his torso and he moved Troye forward until his hole was right above Jack’s mouth.

Jack grabbed his thighs and licked at him, trying to get all the come out of him before swallowing and he shifted to get Troye’s cock in his mouth.. Troye moaned desperately at the warm wet feeling of the tongue and mouth on him. Finn loosened his grip on his cock. “Come.” He commanded lowly in his ear. It was the only thing Troye needed.

“Fuck! Finn! Ah!” Troye shouted as he spilled in Jack’s mouth and when the latter pulled off, all over his cheeks and lips. He’d never come so hard in his life, it felt like it went on for hours.

The next thing he knew, he was being caressed by soft hands and hushed with sweet murmurs. Troye smiled blissfully as the brothers took care of him and cleaned him up. “How are you feeling?” One of them asked.

“Amazing. Come cuddle?” Troye whined, but the two others soon obeyed and climbed in the bed, one on each side and wrapped themselves around Troye.

Dream or not, temporary thing or not, Troye didn’t really care at the moment. He’d find out once he’d wake again. Though, he hoped this wouldn’t be a one off thing. But those were worries for another time, right then, he drifted off to sleep in a Harries-sandwich and it was all that mattered.


End file.
